


Понять себя

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Глядя на полуобнаженного Конрада, Юури кое-что понимает про себя





	Понять себя

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: вскоре после возвращения Конрада из Дай-Шимарона

Это было сильно.   
И обжигающе горячо – смотреть, как Йозак наклоняется над обнаженным плечом Конрада и впивается в него, а на коже Конрада пляшут отблески языков пламени. Юури не мог отвести взгляда от этой картины и уже несколько раз сглатывал, даже прекрасно зная, что Конрада днем укусила пчела, а Йозак всего-навсего пытается вытащить зубами жало. Конрад улыбался и привычно перешучивался с разведчиком, не видя в ситуации ничего особенного, а Юури весь пылал. И был рад, что этим двоим сейчас не до него – у Йозака наконец-то получилось, и теперь он осторожно мазал снадобьем плечо Конрада, а тот чуть морщился, но продолжал весело с ним разговаривать, – потому что за выражение своего лица Юури бы сейчас не поручился.  
Хотя первое, что он почувствовал, глядя на склоняющегося Йозака, на его руки на плечах Конрада – гнев. Острый и внезапный, перехвативший дыхание, такой сильный, что Юури на миг даже испугался, что сейчас появится Мао. Но нет, Мао не имел никакого отношения к тому, что внутри Юури все взревело «Не трогай! Мой!!!». И после такого накатившая волна  _желания_ показалась уже сущей ерундой.   
Почему-то раньше, когда Юури думал о Конраде в  _этом_ смысле, его мысли были робкими и осторожными, он не заходил дальше поцелуев, а для того, чтобы кончить, ему было достаточно представить, как его рот накрывают тонкие губы Конрада, выпивая дыхание. Сейчас же внутри него словно прорвало плотину: хоть и отвернувшись, Юури по-прежнему мысленно видел перед собой полуобнаженного Конрада – и себя, чувствительно кусающего его за шею. И Конрад не остался бы равнодушным… Юури жаждал услышать его стон.   
Тут ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать собственный стон, и, поняв, что еще немного – и тело выдаст его с головой, Юури сбежал к речке, невнятно пробормотав что-то Мурате про «умыться перед сном». Спустившись к берегу, он плеснул в лицо холодной водой, жалея, что уже слишком поздно и темно, и он не может раздеться и окунуться с головой, чтобы сбросить напряжение.   
А его воображение все не унималось, подкидывая ему образы, в которых он подходил к сидящему без рубашки Конраду, брал его за подбородок, приподнимая голову – и впивался жестким поцелуем, заявляя свои права.  _Делая его своим._  
Юури глубоко вздохнул, безуспешно пытаясь мыслить разумно. Конечно же, он понимал, откуда все это – хоть Конрад и вернулся в Шин-Макоку, но Юури никак не мог забыть его в форме чужой страны, и это мучило его, подспудно грызло изнутри. Ему необходимо было быть уверенным, что Конрад больше не уйдет никуда, что он останется рядом, потому что Конрад был так важен, так дорог, так… любим. Юури застонал в голос и принялся судорожно расстегивать пояс, потому что вынести эту мысль становилось почти невозможно, тело требовало еще и еще, и перед глазами мелькали картинки, где он наваливался на Конрада, сжимал его соски, прикусывал горло и брал, брал его размашистыми глубокими толчками, делая так, чтобы Конрад забыл обо всем и обо всех, чтобы в его жизни остался только он, двадцать седьмой мао Шибуя Юури Хараджуку Фури…  
Юури неуклюже дернулся и, приглушенно простонав, кончил.   
Немного отдышавшись, он почистил себя и, застегнувшись, уселся на песок, в его голове по-прежнему плавал послеоргазменный туман. Сила собственнических чувств к Конраду с каждым днем пугала его все больше, при этом, стоило возбуждению Юури схлынуть, как он отчетливо понимал всю их безумность и неуместность. Конрад ему не принадлежал, он вообще никому не принадлежал, потому что был личностью, а не вещью, и Юури было стыдно за свои порывы «заклеймить и присвоить». Конечно, учитывая, сколько раз он кончал, представляя себе Конрада, было совершенно ясно, что Юури по уши влюблен в него, но мао скорее бы вырвал себе язык, чем приказал бы Конраду сделать что-то против его воли. К тому же Конрад не интересовался им в этом плане… или все же интересовался?  
Погрузившись в эту мысль, сулящую большие перспективы, Юури не заметил, как сзади зашуршали шаги, и Конрад подошел к нему, едва заметно нахмурившись от того, что мао сидел прямо на холодной земле.  
– Хейка?  
Юури вздрогнул и поднялся, взбудораженный своими мыслями – и его взгляд упал на белеющую в темноте шею Конрада. Юури, не отводя взгляда от манившей его кожи, сделал шаг вперед, другой, вплотную подойдя к нему, и осторожно дотронулся до укушенного плеча Конрада:  
– Болит?  
– Нет, хейка, – мягко ответил Конрад, – это хорошая мазь, к утру даже следа не останется.  
– Я рад, – пробормотал Юури, и его пальцы, не в силах сдержаться, сдвинулись с плеча на шею Конрада, лаская и гладя. Тот застыл, а затем, вздохнув, чуть повернул голову и поцеловал ладонь Юури.   
Это оказалось единственным, чего не хватало Юури для решимости, и он набрал в грудь воздуха и спросил:  
– Конрад, скажи, а как ты относишься… к засосам?  
И, заметив, как заблестели глаза Конрада, Юури понял, что у него определенно вскоре появится возможность выяснить это самому.


End file.
